1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus including the semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus including an organic transistor and an inorganic transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development has been made for an organic transistor and an inorganic transistor in which a plastic substrate or the like is used and which can be manufactured by a low-temperature process.
The organic transistor is characterized in that organic semiconductor materials used to form its semiconductor region usually have characteristics of p-type semiconductor. Due to these characteristics, there arises a problem that, in the organic transistor, while a p-type organic transistor operates excellently, an n-type organic transistor is slow in switching operation and unstable in operation.
On the other hand, the inorganic transistor is characterized in that inorganic semiconductor materials (inorganic oxide) used to form its semiconductor region usually have characteristics of n-type semiconductor. Due to these characteristics, in contrast to the organic transistor, there arises a problem that, in the inorganic transistor, while an n-type inorganic transistor operates excellently, a p-type inorganic transistor is slow in switching operation and unstable in operation.
Thus, in order to compensate the problem of the organic transistor with that of the inorganic transistor, there is a technique of combining a p-type organic transistor and an n-type inorganic transistor. More specifically, there is a technique of forming on a bendable substrate such as a plastic substrate, a CMOS circuit being a semiconductor device by use of a low-temperature process. This technique has been disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-278621, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-518844 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228587.
In the semiconductor devices (CMOS circuit) described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-278621, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-518844 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228587, there is a problem that a larger circuit area is needed, raising the manufacturing cost. Further, in the semiconductor devices described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-278621, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-518844 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228587, there is also a problem that the organic transistor vulnerable to adverse effects of oxygen or moisture contained in surrounding gas is exposed on the circuit surface or formed in the vicinity of the circuit surface, so that the organic transistor is likely to deteriorate.